


The Force That Binds Us

by vocallywritten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocallywritten/pseuds/vocallywritten
Summary: There are many ways the story could go, but rarely are Luke and Leia separated in any of them.Or, Luke, Leia, and the many, many universes they could have grown up together in.





	The Force That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a loooong time ago and forgot I finished it? Maybe I had plans to go more in depth with it at the time, but reading it about a year later, I like it as a stand alone, and I thought I would share it. I hope you enjoy it :)

 

In many versions, they grow up together, though they are still opposites in most things.  Two sides of the same coin, but infinitely more connected. It doesn't matter who raises them, the result is always the same.  He is the Jedi. She is the warrior. The only real difference is that, together, they are a truly formidable team.

 

She has passion and the kind of righteous anger that seem to be born into her.

 

He has a wisdom beyond his own years, and a patience and compassion that is unmatched by many.

 

He is her balance, and she is his.

 

They are oddly attuned to each other, even for twins.  Anyone who watched them could see how one orbited around the other, a constant, shifting circle.  When one is hurt, the other cries. If you were to cut one, the other might not bleed, but they would  _ know _ .  They seemed to be able to communicate without words.

 

The boy could have a nightmare from across the galaxy, and the girl would still wake up in a cold sweat, the same anxiety roiling in her stomach and his at precisely the same moment.  When something is bothering her, he is the first to know, the first to act, to try to make it better. The only thing the two of them have ever truly been able to rely on is each other, though they may not be sure of why.  The adults in their lives are often caring, always well meaning, and very rarely evil, but they cannot seem to trust them as much as they trust one another.

 

They stay close, like they are afraid someone will snatch the other away from them if they were not diligent.  There is more than a connection between them, there is an protectiveness that might have been adorable if it were not so intense.  A little girl with fire in her eyes, ready to fight with teeth and claws, gripping her brother's arm with a fierce determination. A little boy holding his sister's hand, quietly assessing the danger of any room, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.  They are scarred, though they usually have no memorable reason to be, and it sets them on edge, drives them down a path that neither really wanted to go down.

 

They are rarely told the truth.  That comes much later, when people much older, and supposedly, much wiser, decide they are ready.  Still, they sense their own fate, even if they do not have the words to explain what exactly it is.  The Force is strong with both of them, stronger when they are together, and they sense the wrongness in their lives, past, present, and future.  The Force does not lie, and so they know, as well as they know each other, that they are meant to live in a world steeped in darkness and fear and blood.  They prepare accordingly.

 

Often times, they don't know what the Force is, not really.  They had grown up so attuned to it, they assumed everyone felt the same, had the same connection to the universe, and everything in it.

 

There are only three universes where they are trained in the Force from a young age, and only one of them ends well.

 

Sometimes the girl will wonder, when the stars are out and the moon is the only light to see by, what it would have been like to have been separated from him.  It is not a thought the boy will entertain. In so many worlds and versions, there are so few where the two of them are cleaved in half like that, though they are unaware of this fact.  To the boy it seems a cruel and unusual punishment.

 

_ I would have found you _ , she says whenever she brings it up.   _ I would have gone across the whole universe searching.  I would have torn apart entire star systems if I had to.   _

 

He believes her.

 

_ What if I had to be the one to find you?  _ He asks on the rare moments she can goad him into it.

 

_ Maker help us if you did _ , she teases.  _ You would only be able to find me on accident. _

 

She is right, and it is likely a good thing he never finds out.

 

There are four, maybe five versions of the story where they get to be raised by their own mother and father.  It only goes well for them twice, and only in the loosest of terms.

 

No matter what story, or universe they occupy, they are always fated for tragedy and heartache.  It seems to be the destiny of the Skywalker twins to lose everything except each other. And even that does not last forever.

 

They are on the side of the light in most universes, though the guardians are different.  Sometimes they are raised as moisture farmers on a dusty planet. Other times as diplomats wearing crowns.  Sometimes they are raised on the run, with a Jedi guarding their back and a blaster at either of their sides.  In a few lives they are even brought up in a swampy planet, fearing the creatures that lurked beneath the water more than the Empire.

 

There are a few where they are raised in darkness, but the darkness rarely sticks, and when it does, the universe falls to it.  Falls to them.

 

In a few lives they never meet at all, but they never escape the war, or the gnawing sense of a missing piece within themselves.

 

When they are allowed to grow up together, their bond is completely unbreakable and iron clad.  She is his opposite. He is her balance. And there is nothing that can stop them.

 

_ What if we weren't related?  _ The girl asks when the stars are out and the moon is the only light to see by.

 

_ We would be the same.  _ The boy replies with more certainty than he realized he had.  _ Everything about us would be exactly the same. _

 

She believes him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Force That Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642661) by [Chimeraspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak), [Magic_Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough), [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom)




End file.
